1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a shoe, more particularly to a shoe incorporating a waterproof tongue that can prevent entry of water through the tongue of the shoe.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional waterproof shoe includes an upper 1 made of a waterproof material and united with an outsole 2, a waterproof inner lining 3, a tongue 4, and an eyelet unit 5. A substantially U-shaped eyelet plate 101 has an inner edge 1011 and an outer edge 1012 which is spaced apart from and extends around the inner edge 1011. The eyelet plate 101 is sewn to the upper 1 along the outer edge 1012. The inner lining 3 has a notched edge 301 with a contour conforming to that of the inner edge 1011 of the eyelet plate 101. The tongue 4 is waterproof and has a peripheral edge sewn to both of the eyelet plate 101 and the inner lining 3 along the inner edge 1011 and along the notched edge 301. The resulting sewing seam thereof is sealed to be watertight by means of a watertight sealing member, such as a waterproof tape or a waterproof adhesive. The eyelet unit 5 includes upper and lower eyelet elements 501 and 502 which are formed between the inner and outer edges 1011 and 1012.
Although the aforesaid waterproof shoe can prevent entry of water through the tongue 4, it encounters the following drawbacks:
1. In fabricating the shoe, the lower eyelet elements 502 are attached to the eyelet plate 101 before the inner lining 3 is sewn to the upper 1. Since the lower eyelet elements 502 extend through the eyelet plate 101, the eyelet plate 101 is not waterproof. In addition, since the peripheral edge of the tongue 4 is sewn to the inner edge of the eyelet plate 101, the tongue 4 does not block the holes of the eyelet elements 502, and water can enter through the eyelet elements 502. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a waterproof sealing tape or adhesive on the inner surface of the eyelet plate 101 at a location corresponding to the position of the lower eyelet elements 502, thus complicating the manufacturing process and resulting in an increased cost.
2. The upper eyelet elements 501 are attached to the eyelet plate 101 after the inner lining 3 is sewn to the upper 1 in order to provide the inner lining 3 with a neat and smooth appearance. Since these upper eyelet elements 501 extend through both of the eyelet plate 101 and inner lining 3, the waterproofing characteristic of the shoe is destroyed. On the other hand, because the peripheral end of the tongue 4 is sewn to the inner edge 1011 of the eyelet plate 101, the tongue 4 does not any portion that overlaps the eyelet plate 101 to prevent water from entering through the eyelet plate 101. As a result, the waterproofing effect of the shoe is insufficient and can only be realized in the lower portion of the shoe below the upper eyelet elements 501.